List of Premier League clubs
The following is a list of clubs who have played in the Premier League since its formation in 1992 to the current season. All statistics here refer to time in the Premier League only, with the exception of 'Most Recent Finish' (which refers to all levels of play) and 'Last Promotion' (which refers to the club's last promotion from the second tier of English football). For the 'Top Scorer' column, those in bold still play in the Premier League for the club shown. Premier League teams playing in the 2014–15 season are indicated in bold, while founding members of the Premier League are shown in italics. If the longest spell is the current spell, this is shown in bold, and if the highest finish is that of the most recent season, then this is also shown in bold. As of the 2014–15 season, a total of 46 teams have played in the Premier League. Preston North End and Huddersfield Town are the only former top-flight First Division champions that have never played in the Premier League, and are among a total of 18 (as of the 2014–15 season) extant clubs who have played in the old First Division but not in the Premier League. Two clubs, Cardiff City and Swansea City, are actually located in Wales but play in the English football league system for practical and historical reasons. Table As of the 2006–07 season, former Premier League members were in all three divisions of the Football League for the first time following the relegation of Swindon Town to League Two. At the end of the 2006–07 season, Bradford City were also relegated to Football League Two, whilst Swindon Town were promoted back to Football League One. Crystal Palace had never had a spell last more than one season, until the 2013-14 season, when they managed to secure safety after beating West Ham 1-0 to leave them on 43 points and to guarantee Premier League football for the 2014-15 season. The club were relegated at the end of the inaugural 1992–93 season, but after winning the First Division Championship the following season, they returned to the Premier League for 1994–95 campaign. This was the only season when the Premier League had four relegation places, and Palace finished fourth from bottom to be relegated back to the First Division. At the end of the 1996–97 season, Palace once again gained promotion to the top flight (this time through the play-offs), only to be relegated the following season after finishing bottom. After winning the play–offs again in 2003–04, Palace were once again relegated back to the Championship the following season. They won the First Division/Championship play-offs for the third time at the end of the 2012–13 season, and are currently in their fifth spell in the Premier League. Both Luton Town and Notts County took part in the original negotiations in 1991 that led to the formation of the Premier League, and both resigned their membership of The Football League along with the other 20 clubs in the top flight during the 1991–92 season. However, both clubs were relegated that season and have not returned to the top flight since, with Notts County in Football League One and Luton Town now having been relegated out of The Football League Chart ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:21 PlotArea = right:60 left:15 top:10 bottom:80 Legend = position:bottom orientation:vertical Colors = id:bg value:rgb(0.95,0.95,0.95) id:major value:black id:minor value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.8) id:text value:black id:header value:rgb(0.6,0.6,0.9) id:htext value:white id:pl value:rgb(1,0.85,0) legend:PL-winning team id:fl value:rgb(0.8,0.5,0.2) legend:Champion of England from before the PL era id:no value:rgb(0.5,0.5,0.5) legend:Never been champion of England BackgroundColors = canvas:bg TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1992 till:30/06/2015 ScaleMajor = gridcolor:major unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1992 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:minor unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1992 BarData = Barset:S1992 Barset:S1993 Barset:S1994 Barset:S1995 Barset:S1996 Barset:S1997 Barset:S1998 Barset:S1999 Barset:S2001 Barset:S2002 Barset:S2003 Barset:S2005 Barset:S2006 Barset:S2008 Barset:S2009 Barset:S2010 Barset:S2011 Barset:S2013 PlotData = width:15 textcolor:text barset:S1992 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1998 text:"Arsenal" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2015 text:"Aston Villa" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1995 text:"Blackburn Rovers" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2005 text:"Chelsea" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2001 text:"Coventry City" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Crystal Palace" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2015 text:"Everton" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1995 text:"Ipswich Town" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2004 text:"Leeds United" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2015 text:"Liverpool" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1996 text:"Manchester City" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Manchester United" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Middlesbrough" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1995 text:"Norwich City" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1993 text:"Nottingham Forest" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1994 text:"Oldham Athletic" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1996 text:"Queens Park Rangers" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/1994 text:"Sheffield United" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2000 text:"Sheffield Wednesday" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2005 text:"Southampton" color:fl from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2015 text:"Tottenham Hotspur" color:no from:01/07/1992 till:30/06/2000 text:"Wimbledon" barset:break color:pl from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/2015 at:01/01/1992 color:pl from:01/07/1995 till:30/06/1999 color:pl from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2015 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/1994 till:30/06/1995 at:01/01/1992 color:fl from:01/07/2000 till:30/06/2002 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:fl from:01/07/2000 till:30/06/2001 color:pl from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/2015 color:no from:01/07/1995 till:30/06/1997 color:no from:01/07/2004 till:30/06/2005 color:fl from:01/07/1994 till:30/06/1997 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2011 till:30/06/2013 color:fl from:01/07/2006 till:30/06/2007 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2015 barset:break at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:pl from:01/07/2001 till:30/06/2012 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/1997 till:30/06/1998 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:fl from:01/07/2002 till:30/06/2012 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/2009 color:no from:01/07/2011 till:30/06/2014 color:fl from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/1999 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2014 till:30/06/2015 barset:break at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2004 till:30/06/2005 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:pl from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2015 barset:break at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2013 till:30/06/2015 barset:S1993 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/2009 text:"Newcastle United" color:no from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/1994 text:"Swindon Town" color:no from:01/07/1993 till:30/06/2003 text:"West Ham United" barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2010 till:30/06/2015 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2011 barset:break at:01/01/1992 at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2015 barset:S1994 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1994 till:30/06/1995 text:"Leicester City" barset:break color:no from:01/07/1996 till:30/06/2002 barset:break color:no from:01/07/2003 till:30/06/2004 barset:break color:no from:01/07/2014 till:30/06/2015 barset:S1995 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1995 till:30/06/1996 text:"Bolton Wanderers" barset:break color:no from:01/07/1997 till:30/06/1998 barset:break color:no from:01/07/2001 till:30/06/2012 barset:S1996 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/1996 till:30/06/2002 text:"Derby County" color:fl from:01/07/1996 till:30/06/1997 text:"Sunderland" barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2007 till:30/06/2008 color:fl from:01/07/1999 till:30/06/2003 barset:break at:01/01/1992 color:fl from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2006 barset:break at:01/01/1992 color:fl from:01/07/2007 till:30/06/2015 barset:S1997 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1997 till:30/06/1998 text:"Barnsley" barset:S1998 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1998 till:30/06/1999 text:"Charlton Athletic" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2000 till:30/06/2007 barset:S1999 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/1999 till:30/06/2001 text:"Bradford City" color:no from:01/07/1999 till:30/06/2000 text:"Watford" barset:break at:01/01/1992 color:no from:01/07/2006 till:30/06/2007 barset:S2001 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2001 till:30/06/2014 text:"Fulham" barset:S2002 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2002 till:30/06/2006 text:"Birmingham City" color:fl from:01/07/2002 till:30/06/2003 text:"West Bromwich Albion" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2007 till:30/06/2008 color:fl from:01/07/2004 till:30/06/2006 barset:break color:no from:01/07/2009 till:30/06/2011 color:fl from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2009 barset:break at:01/01/1992 color:fl from:01/07/2010 till:30/06/2015 barset:S2003 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/2003 till:30/06/2010 text:"Portsmouth" color:fl from:01/07/2003 till:30/06/2004 text:"Wolverhampton Wanderers" barset:break at:01/01/1992 color:fl from:01/07/2009 till:30/06/2012 barset:S2005 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2005 till:30/06/2013 text:"Wigan Athletic" barset:S2006 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2006 till:30/06/2008 text:"Reading" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2012 till:30/06/2013 barset:S2008 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2010 text:"Hull City" color:no from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2015 text:"Stoke City" barset:break color:no from:01/07/2013 till:30/06/2015 barset:S2009 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:fl from:01/07/2009 till:30/06/2010 text:"Burnley" barset:break color:fl from:01/07/2014 till:30/06/2015 barset:S2010 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2010 till:30/06/2011 text:"Blackpool" barset:S2011 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2011 till:30/06/2015 text:"Swansea City" barset:S2013 shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m color:no from:01/07/2013 till:30/06/2014 text:"Cardiff City" Clubs who have competed in the top flight First Division, but not the Premier League † The Accrington Stanley club competing today in League Two, as well as its 1891 predecessor, are unrelated to the original Accrington club. Premier League Clubs Category:Premier League clubs